Parakarry's Long Trip
by Mail Karrier
Summary: Mario has invited all of his previous partners to his house. 16 powerful items have been stolen, and the group has been tasked to find them. However, what they don't know is that they're being watched...
1. Prologue, A Gigantic Problem

**Parakarry's Long Trip**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Shame.**

**Prologue: Three Times The Trouble**

Parakarry looked around franticly. No one had seen him lose the letter. With no one to scold him, he began to scold himself mentally. _Parakarry, what HAVE you done? This is the second letter you lost in one hour! ONE HOUR! Ohhhhh, the boss is going to be so ma- _He was interrupted mid-thought by a sudden call from below. "Ey Parakarry, is that you?" Had someone seen him? He was too busy panicking to realize it was his good friend Bobbery. "I didn't do it!" he shouted. "Do what?" came the reply from below. It was when the panic subsided that he realized who it was. "Bobbery? That you?" "Come down and I'll tell you!" he called to the worried mailman. _Yep. Definitely him._ Parakarry agreed with himself as he flew down. "There aren't any letters for you, buddy." said the flying Koopa mailman. "That's not why I'm here, Parakarry!" came the rather annoyed reply, "Did you REALLY think I'd come all the way from Keelhaul Key to save you a flight?" "Ummmm...no?" Parakarry said, embarrassed. "Aaaanyway, could you just tell me why you're here?" "I have a letter for you." Bobbery said, knowing Parakarry would complain. He was right. "But that's MY job!" he whined. "You just lost a letter. I suppose I'm a BIT more trustworthy than you." _So he DID see me lose that letter! Grrrrrrr. _"Alright, can you just give me the letter?" Parakarry moaned, sounding more than a little annoyed with the old sea captain. Bobbery handed the letter to him. The letter looked like it was from Mario! "Another mail duly delivered! A postman's work is never done!" said Bobbery, imitating the VERY mad postman's catchphrase. Parakarry sighed and thought _No, I can't kill him. It wouldn't be good for my karma. _He read the mail. _Dear Partners, I need you to go to my house. This is very urgent, as it is a dangerous quest on which only me and you can on. Signed, Mario. _"OH BOY! AN ADVENTURE!" Parakarry shouted, excited, and flew off to Mario's house. "Hmmm, it seems that I will have to walk...darn." sighed Bobbery, and he started to walk to Mario's house.

When Parakarry got to Mario's house, everyone was talking about a recent fan fiction. He only heard snippets of the conversation "-and then it says I bled to death-" That was Lakilester's voice. "-made me seem like a stupid blonde!" Goombella. "-said I fell out of a third story of a build-" That was Sushie. _Wow. What is fan fiction coming to?_ Parakarry thought to himself _Might as well see if I died in it._ "Hey, everybody!" he called out. The group of talkative partners turned around and greeted him one by one. He asked Goombella "Hey, Goombella! I overheard part of your conversation, and I just have to wonder, did the author of said fanfiction kill me off yet?" "Not yet." the Goomba archeologist replied, "The story's not complete yet." The conversation was suddenly cut off by Mario walking into the room. Everyone greeted the elated plumber at once. Mario counted all the guests. Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Green, Vivian, Ms. Mous, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Lakilester, Bobb- _Wait, where's Bobbery! _He thought to himself.

Bobbery was lost. Hopelessly lost. "I knew I should've asked the Lakitu on Seventh Street for directions!" He said to himself hopelessly.

Meanwhile, back at Mario's house, something big was about to happen. 14 previous partners were brought into a big room. Everyone gasped. There was a big case, obviously meant for holding something important. It was broken, and there was a giant hole in the wall. "The thing I'm the MOST surprised about is that we didn't notice this on the way," cracked Parakarry. "I know, and I'm a master thief!" replied Ms. Mous. "That's because... it was stolen while you were here!" Mario said, with all seriousness in his voice. Everyone stopped laughing immediately. "Um...Mario, did you say while we were, um, here?" Watt broke the silence. "Yes, I said that. This case HAD the Crystal Stars, the Pure Hearts, AND the Star Rod. They've been stolen." Green, the red Yoshi, fainted.

_Mario, you've REALLY outdone yourself there. WOW._ Parakarry thought to himself, knowing how much it took back then to get the Star Rod. _Star Rod times three. Yippee._ Half the room had their mouths agape in shock. The other half had joined Green on the floor. "What are the Pure Hearts, Mario?" asked Goombario. "They are entities of pure happiness that I got to save the world, much like in my second adventure." replied the slightly fat plumber. Goombella and Goombario scribbled it down in their books. "Hey, I'm not fat, or even slightly so! Those are muscles!" said the obese plumber to a narrator who was not in the room. "Don't worry, the narrator does that a lot." someone called from the doorway. Everyone turned. It was Bobbery! Everyone greeted him, and Mario gave him a short version of what happened. Bobbery was not amused, to say the least. "I have the Magical Map, which can at least get us one third of the way there. As for the Star Rod and the Pure Hearts, we'll have to find a way to get those later." explained Mario. All 15 partners looked at the map. The Diamond Star appeared on the map. It was in a new area. Bombette recognized the place immediately. "Hey! This is Bomb-omb Blast Zone!" she shouted "I know because Bru- Awww, darn. Bruce lives there. If you find him, can you distract him?" Everyone agreed, having seen Bruce before. "Oh, yeah, I forgot! You get there by using a warp pipe in Petalberg." The female bomb concluded. Koops' eyes lit up when he heard that. He could see Koopie again! _Koops gets to see his family again. *sigh* I wonder if I'll ever see MY family. I heard they work for Bowser. Maybe one day..._ Parakarry sighed. That might not EVER happen. Mario and his party of 15 set off for Petalberg, Parakarry following behind, contemplating.

EOC

**Author's note: Yes, this was a rather short chapter, but it IS the prologue.**

**Regarding the fanfiction being talked about, see if YOU can find the story being referenced. +100 Parakarry points to whoever finds it first. PM me to see if you're right.**

**Mail Karrier, A.K.A, Parakarry.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1, A Looming Castle

**Congrats to Moley Koopa, who realized that it was his story, Escaping Fate! 100 points are being flown to your Swiss bank account right now!**

**Chapter 1: Having A Blast**

When Mario and Co. came out of the pipe to Petalberg, they were incredibly happy. "If I EVER see a blooper again..." muttered Flurrie. Goombella heard her and responded "Hey, well we're here, aren't we?" When they got to Petalberg, Koops saw Koopie and ran to greet her. "Hey! Koopie!" She jumped and turned around. "Don't scare me like that! I have a question. Have you ever looked up 'Koops and Koopie Koo' on Google?" Koops answered "No." "Then follow me." Koopie brought Koops inside the house. Kooper sighed. "I wish I had a girlfriend." Parakarry looked sympathetically at him. "You and me both, Kooper. You and me both." The party decided to leave Koops with Koopie and walked off into Shwonk Forest. They were not having much success, only finding Goombas and poison ivy. Eventually, they took a break. Mario the morbidly obese was scratching himself. "Shut up, narrator!" he called, as if I would actually do so. Goombella

was trying her hardest to scratch the itch just where you can't reach. Which didn't matter, seeing as she doesn't have arms. Goombario was having the same problem. He sighed, saying "It isn't easy being armless." Night had started to fall, so everyone went back to Petalberg. It was at that moment that Koops came out of Koopie's house. "Ugh" he groaned, disgusted. "I HATE Rule 34." As everyone got into the Toad House, Parakarry noticed a newspaper on the table that said **Village People Of Morteva To Strike Again?** _Not in THIS lifetime. That day was WAY too confusing. Doopliss and Bowser and the Gods and all that. I couldn't listen to YMCA for a month after that._ He thought. Green noticed the newspaper as well, and couldn't help but shudder. "You're not thinking of doing... that, are you?" he stammered "Nope. Never." Green sighed with relief. Everyone got into their beds and fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone got out of bed, refreshed. Everyone's poison ivy had gone away, except for the fat plumber who I always had to carry over huge gaps. He was verrry itchy. Everyone had decided to go back along the path they came from. Just as everyone was about to leave, Koopie walked up. "And just WHERE do you think YOU'RE going?" she demanded. Koops replied "I'm sorry, but we need to go." "NO, YOU'RE NOT!" "I'm, sorry, we have to." "NO! HAVE AT YOU!" Koopie went into her shell and started chasing Koops around. He ran ahead of the group, yelling "OW! STOP IT!"

Kooper looked at Parakarry. "I take it back about wanting a girlfriend." Parakarry replied "You and me both, Kooper. You and me both." The party continued walking.

Eventually, the party came to the bridge that took them to the warp pipe. As they came closer, though, they saw that something was scrawled on the side. Mario switched to 3D and read: SHWonK CasTLE iS nOT as It SeEmS. The group turned around and started to walk back to Shwonk Castle. They had just gotten back to Petalberg when they saw Koops being attacked mercilessly by Koopie. He hid in his shell and yelled "I GIVE! MERCY!" They stepped around the scene and continued walking into Shwonk Forest.

Back at Petalberg. Koops was having a VERY bad day. Koopie could be a little...

irritable at times, but today, she seemed TOO mad. Like something was on her mind. Koops decided to find out. He went up to his girlfriend and asked through the bars of her jail cell. "Why were you so mad today?" She had been charged with assault and given a short sentence. Koops had tried to help by saying 'Don't worry, guys, she does it all the time! It's fine!' It didn't help. The sentence was now 20 days, instead of the original 'little talk' from the counselor. When Koopie didn't answer, Koops took matters into his own hands and opened Koopie Koo's door. He gasped.

Meanwhile, in Shwonk Forest, the 15 friends were halfway through the forest. Kooper was lagging behind when he saw a note taped to a tree. He walked up to it and picked it up. Just then, he heard a loud BOOM! and saw a tall, slender figure come out of the trees. He didn't lag behind anymore. The party was enjoying the sunny day when Kooper ran by, screaming "CUUURSE YOUU SLENDERRRRRR!" No one was enjoying the sunny day anymore. When they finally lost Slenderman, they found they were in Shwonk Castle. The once-magnificent hallway was crumbled and rusted. Broken chandeliers lay on the floor. "Wow." Everyone whispered too themselves. They could see that time had taken it's toll on the ancient building. "Watch out. Traps could still be functional." Ms. Mous warned. Everyone knew to listen to the professional treasure hunter. Especially Goombella. She had heard of the traps in places like this, and she didn't want to meet one. As the group continued on warily, Ms. Mous' treasure senses were tingling. She leaned against the one uncollapsed wall, and it spun around, trapping the treasure hunter in a dim room. She looked around and saw something. The badge hunter extraordinaire who had seen everything, paled.

Half EOC.

**DOUBLE CLIFFHANGER! Ha HA! There was a reference to another Paper Mario fanfic in here. If you can find what it is, say so and you will get 150 Parakarry Points. (This will happen in every chapter or half-chapter.) Post your opinion on things in this episode, like rule 34, slenderman, and others.**

**Mail Karrier, out.**


	3. Chapter 1 part 2, A Dark Figure

**Still Chapter 1**

**No idea about the fanfic reference yet? Here's a hint. The title of the fanfic is the name of a song Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz sings. I only own Bomb-Omb Blast Zone and ?.**

Parakarry heard the screams of "OPEN THE DOOR!" first. He quickly flew over to the spot and pushed on the wall. It flipped and Mous sprinted out. She tripped, fell, then lay there, shivering. The group ran over to her. "What happened?" asked Lakilester. The mouse responded. "Tall...man...in...there." she pointed at the flipped wall, then slumped down, unconscious. Everyone looked into the room. Empty. What could have happened? Flurrie volunteered to carry Ms. Mous, and the group moved on.

Meanwhile, at Koopie's house, Koops gasped. In the center of the room was an unconscious Koopie Koo. Before Koops could help her, something knocked him down. He only saw a tall, dark figure looming over him before everything went dark.

The group went down a long corridor. At the end, they found a pipe. Everyone sighed with relief. It was the pipe to Bomb-Omb Blast Zone. Bombette confirmed it, and everyone went in, with Parakarry last. As he went down the pipe, he could have swore he saw something dark and tall flash by. He rubbed his eyes, and it was gone. _Hm. Must've been my imagination, with all of this 'tall figure' business._ he thought, and went down to the next area.

When everyone got out of the pipe, Ms. Mous woke up. When Parakarry asked for specifics, she stuttered "I...I don't want t-to talk about i-it." "Oh... I understand." Hearing Ms. Mous stammer made the rest of the group understand that it was pretty serious business, and they left the topic alone. The first thing they noticed was that they were in the middle of a bomb-omb town. The houses had been made to look like bomb-ombs. _Ugh. And we think Bow is conceited!_ thought Goombario.

**Author's is now a new feature in this story. At points, the story will switch to a certain character's perspective. To warn you of this, I will put, for example, Bow's Perspective. When it ends, I will put End Bow's Perspective.**

**Koops' Perspective:**

I woke up in a small glass tube. Around me were 16 others, all looking the same as mine. As I examined the tubes I noticed the final one. Koopie was collapsed on it's floor! The glass was too thick to break through, so I decided that I would be here for a while. Just as I was getting comfortable, though, the platform I was on started to descend. As soon as I got to the room below the tubes, I blanched. It was Hooktail.

**End Koops' Perspective. Author's note. Oh yeah, and these things are most likely going to end in cliffhangers. I have a bit of a mailman mean streak.**

The group took in the sights until an all-too-familiar Doogan walked up. Goombella tried to hide, but he noticed her. "Honh Honh! Eet eez my only beloved, Goombella! You came here to see mua?" said Dupree. "EWWWWW! Go away, you freak of nature!" shouted Goombella, as she ran away with the group. "Don't hide behind ze denial, mademoiselle. You know you feel the amour for mua!" He called after her.

Goombella was shivering in the Toad House, with Bombette patting her on the back. "I know that feeling. It's like this with Bruce." "I-I-I had f-forgotten about h-him." Bombette patted Goombella one more time, and then went off to join the group. Parakarry had noticed another newsletter, that said: _Four of Bowser's minions were murdered today by a psychotic Hammer Bro. named Crash. Local psychiatrists say that his brother Stryker was killed in a raid earlier that day. If you see this Hammer Bro, please call the authorities._ Parakarry sighed, wondering what the world was coming to. Meanwhile, Lakilester was asking the house owner if he had heard of a Crystal Star. "Nope, but I saw a Bob-Omb militia division head that way." The toad pointed to a giant military base off in the distance. Lakilester thanked him and went back to the group with the news. "Definitely looks like a place the boss would be-" Goombella announced, already recovered from the encounter with Dupree. "Aw, did I just break the fourth wall AGAIN?" "Yep. Maybe you can set a world record for Most Fourth Walls Broken In One Month." replied Green._ Wow. This kid has more smart aleck remarks than I have lost letters. Speaking of lost letters... _Parakarry walked over to Bobbery. "Hey, Bobbery!" he said. Bobbery turned around. "What is it, old boy?" he asked. "How did you find out I lost that letter?" "It was actually an educated guess, seeing as you ALWAYS lose letters." Bobbery smiled evilly, knowing how mad Parakarry would be. "Gah!" he shouted as he flew away in a huff. Bobbery called after him "You sound like Marilyn!"

After Parakarry calmed down a bit, the group moved on. Eventually, they got to the giant military base. They decided to sneak in, seeing the hundreds of Bob-Ombs inside. "Awwww, you guys are no fun." groaned Green, "I wanted to beat 'em up!" "Trust me. You do NOT want to mess with angry Bob-Ombs." replied Bobbery. "How would YOU know that?" Green retorted, not realizing how stupid he sounded. Bobbery shot him a are-you-kidding-me look and said. "How would a Bob-Omb know about Bob-Ombs? Seriously?" The Yoshi looked away in embarrassment. The group was discussing their plans on how to get in when they heard a rustling in the bushes. "Who's there? Show yourself!" called Bombette. The rustling got closer and closer. The 15 tried to make menacing poses, which was rather hard for Parakarry, who was in a t-shirt and shorts.

The figure jumped out of the bushes. It was... **a cliffhanger. I snuck a reference in here too. 100 PPs to whoever can figure this one out. HINT: Check the newsletter.**

**Mail Karrier, out**

**Sort of close-ish to EOC.**


	4. Chapter 1 part 3,A Matter Of Perspective

This chapter is going to be mostly perspectives. Also, Monty Koopa wins again! He wins 100 PPs! Cheer everyone! (The sound of crickets is heard, and Hooktail dies.) Cheer or Bow will slap you! (The audience claps heavily.) There. On with the story, then.

It was...Bruce. He jumped out of the bushes, saying "Bombette! I need to talk to you!"

Bombette's Perspective:

I told our group to move on. I knew I could handle this, it'd just take a little while. I asked him what he wanted to say after the group moved on. He turned, then said "I'm going to kidnap you." In that moment, he turned into a figure much like the one Ms. Mowz mentioned. I turned and started running, but it was too late. I tripped and rolled a few times, then felt the darkness closing in on me...

End Bombette's Perspective.

Goombario's Perspective:

Our group moved on, knowing that Bombette could handle herself. I looked over to Goombella, noticing she was looking at me. She looked away quickly. Goombella's so sassy and smart... We're a perfect match. I wonder if she likes me...

End Goombario's Perspective.

Kooper's Perspective:

You know, Bombette hasn't came back yet. I'm starting to get worried. I mean what if- No, Kooper, don't think that. She's probably fine. No need to get worked up about it. Come to think of it, where''s Koops? He and his girlfriend Koopie should be back by now! Has he been kidnapped? What's going ON here?

End Kooper's Perspective.

By now the group had reached the wall of the base. They started scaling the wall.

Parakarry's Perspective:

It was pretty easy for me to scale the wall. I mean, I can FLY. I wonder why I got so mad at Bobbery back there. I blame the author. (HEY!) He just makes me want to EXPLODE, but I can't. I'm not a Bob-omb.

End Parakarry's Perspective.

Bow's Perspective:

It was so easy for me to scale the wall. I AM a ghost. I don't really care about the others struggling. If I can get up to the top, so can they. Parakarry is so soft. He went and brought Goombella and Goombario up. Lakilester went down and helped up the others who didn't have arms. I am a princess. I cannot do such heavy labor.

End Bow's Perspective.

Watt's Perspective:

I, um, could fly so, um, I didn't need to be carried. I'm glad I can, um, fly. I would like to have arms, though...

End Watt's Perspective.

Sushie's Perspective:

Stupid Bow! She doesn't know what it's like to be a literal fish out of water! I mean, who wants to share a cloud with two explosives and a Latiku? She at LEAST could've helped out. You know what, nevermind. I give up on that girl.

End Sushie's Perspective.

Lakilester's Perspective:

We made it down to the ground, but, unfortunately stupid me had to sneeze. The bomb-omb guards noticed us, but I knocked them out cold with a Spiny. I guess I saved the day from myself there. Is that cool?...

The group of now-14 walked into the courtyard. A giant tank approached. Watt recognized it immediately "General Guy!" she shouted, as another figure approached.

BOSS BATTLE: GENERAL GUY AND KING BOB-OMB Vs. MARIO AND CO.

Parakarry started the battle by dive bombing King Bob-Omb. The king stepped back from the blow, then grabbed the mailman by the leg and threw him. As Parakarry hit the wall, Kooper got into his shell and slammed KBO in the leg. Vivian and Bow turned each other invisible and took turns slapping and burning General Guy, who was frantically throwing bomb-ombs in every direction. One of them hit Watt, who landed on Sushie, zapping her and knocking both unconsious. Goombella and Goombario did a tag team move, which found out every move the bosses could make. King Bob-Omb, enraged, called a huge number of Bob-ombs to parachute down. Parakarry, using the last of his energy, preformed a Air Raid before falling to the ground, exhausted. Green, mad at his partner's defeat, tried to stomp General Guy before getting blasted out of the sky by a bomb. Lakilester did a successful Hurricane and blew the rest of the flying Bob-ombs away. He didn't, however, notice that KBO was right behind him. He picked the Latiku up and threw him to the wall. Bobbery jumped into General Guy's tank and blew up, sending General Guy flying out of the fort. Flurrie used her...ehm...stage presence to flatten KBO, making him blow up.  
BOSS BATTLE END!  
The group picked up their unconsious members and found the Diamond Star.

CHAPTER END!

As the heroes and heroines move on, one question plague their minds: Where are Koops and Bombette? Their victory bittersweet, they continue on, with the cheers of Bob-ombs ringing in their ears. Will the team survive the next, more fearsome challenge? Who is this mysterious figure? The answer to these questions may be answered in the next exciting chapter of... Parakarry's Long Trip!

Location: Unknown.

The dark figure stooped over the ancient tome. Soon the world will be mine... His thought was interrupted by a sudden scream. Yes. The Koopa boy's terror will power my machine. Now for the bomb girl. The Koopa Bros. walked in. "You called?" said Red. "Yes." it answered "Go to the girl. Torture her. MUA HA HA HA HA!" it laughed evilly. The Koopa Bros. were terrified of this menace, but didn't let it show. "O-Okay." stammered Yellow, and they unwillingly went to torture Bombette.

Author's note: This is the best chapter yet. No reference in here BTW. R&R.  
P.S, The reference no one got was to Somewhere Over The Rainbow, a Paper Mario fanfic. MK, out.


	5. Chapter 2 part 1, A Sad Matter

Chapter 2: A Mystery Of The Ages

I don't own anything except for what I own, K? Also, misspelled Moley Koopa's name. Whoops! (Audience throws cans.)

The group was walking along Toad Town Trail when they found a warp pipe. "This is it!" remarked Goombella smartly. "This is the pipe to Ninji Dojo! Hop in!" Everyone hopped in, with Parakarry last. Before he went into the pipe, he picked up a list. It read:

Koops

Bombette

Goombella

Uh, oh he thought She must be next.  
He went down the pipe worrying.

They came out of a pipe and gasped. The land was beautiful, colored red by leaves, and the area looked like ancient Japan. Goombella walked behind, taking in the view while writing in her notebook. Suddenly, she saw a figure behind her. She whipped around and smacked it. "OWwwwww." groaned a familiar voice. "Parakarry? Why the heck were you standing behind me?" Parakarry stopped rubbing his sore face and showed her the map. "Oh no. Does that mean..." "Yes. You're next, Goombella." Goombella ran back to the group. Parakarry flew ahead to the dojo. When everyone got there, he explained the situation with Goombella. "Oh, dear." said Flurrie. Green patted the Goomba on the back and said "Don't worry. If anyone tries to kidnap you, I'll personally stomp them until their brains come out their belly buttons an-" Goombella interrupted "Alright, Green. I get the visual." Green stopped talking and went inside the Ninji Dojo. The inside of the Dojo was green and red. There were Ninji meditating all over the floor. Suddenly, the oldest stood up and shouted "It is the evil one! Avenge Thomas!" Every Ninji jumped off the floor at once and attacked. The group was surprised and lost almost immediately.

Goombella's Perspective:

I woke up in a dark room. Suddenly, the lights turned on, and I saw something I won't ever forget. I was strapped to a chair in the middle of my greatest fears...

...  
End Goombella's Perspective

When the group regained consciousness, Goombella was gone, and they were sitting in a courtroom. "#$^$%!" Green swore "She's GONE!" The judge was a Ninji, as were the jury. "I HEREBY DECLARE YOU GUILTY OF TRESPASSING AND MURDER!" declared  
"Great." Mario mumbled, "They have a worse judicial system than the Piantas."

Later on, in the holding cell, Goombario stared at the wall. Should I ask her out? he thought. She's so...smart. After that encounter with Dupree, I just wanted to hug her. I couldn't. I have no arms... He looked down sadly. Ms. Mowz appeared next to him and he jumped. "Goombella likes you, you know." she whispered. "How did you know what I was thinking about?" he asked. "Call it a badge thief's intuition." Goombario turned around, but she was already out of the jail cell. Hmm. That's one strange mouse. he thought.

You've probably been waiting for this...  
Koops Perspective

No. It couldn't be. Hooktail was dead. We killed it. And yet it's here. Coming closer. Roaring. I got of my Mailbox SP. Gave Mario a message. Please let him get here. I got inside my shell. Waiting. Hoping. It's next to me. I scream, then darkness.

End Koops Perspective

Bombette's Perspective

The Koopa Bros. are here. I hear another terrified scream, then silence. Was that Koops? Red has me by the wick. He looks at me glumly. I can tell he doesn't want to do what he is about to do, and he's my mortal enemy. Black brings in a pocketknife, his head down. I realize what they are about to do. Red puts the knife to my wick. He whispers in my ear "Sorry." The wick falls off. No more explosions. Ever.

End Bombette's Perspective

Red's Perspective

Poor Bombette. I hate her, but not THAT much. I know what a wick means to a Bob-omb. Without a wick, they cannot explode. It's like me losing my shell. I can't imagine it. Master is cruel, but we cannot leave or he'll destroy Koopa Village. I go to the lookout for Koops' room. He's gone. I shuddered. No one deserves a fate like that.

End Red's Perspective

This is the SINGLE most depressing chapter I've made. Ever.  
MK, Out


	6. Chapter 2 part 2, A Heavy Heart

**Pretty much still Chapter 2**  
**Oh, and just so you know, Koops is my favorite character from Paper Mario TTYD, so don't expect me to be all nice to my favorites. So, to recap, Goombario found love, the group was convicted of murder and trespassing, Ms. Mowz was mysterious, Bombette lost her wick, Goombella was captured and shown her deepest fears, the Koopa Bros. have been forced into laboring for the evil overlord, and Koops was eaten by Hooktail. Everybody happy?...I guess not. Oh, well. On with the story, then.**  
**Oh, BTW, Goombario doesn't know Goombella is kidnapped.**

Parakarry was in his jail cell when he realized there were cracks in his wall. He went into his shell and broke a hole in the jail cell. _Strange_. he thought cheerfully, _It's almost like they WANTED me to get out_. He walked over to Bobbery's cell and opened the door. "You owe me one." he said. The two quickly unlocked all the cages. The group had only just reformed when a voice crackled over the intercom "THEY HAVE ESCAPED! REPEAT, THEY HAVE ESCAPED! NOT A DRILL! NOT A DRILL!" Sirens blared, and Ninji flooded through the windows. "I demand a retrial!" exclaimed Mario, "and NOT by that judge!"

The trial happened the very next day. Ninji were in the jury, and the judge was revealed to be... "MAYOR PENGUIN'S WIFE?!" exclaimed Lady Bow, "Welp, you've efficiently killed us, Mario. At least you tried." A Ninji in the jury asked her, "Well? What is your verdict?" The group waited for the eventual 'Death penalty'. After a long silence the mayor's wife spoke, "... Well, if there's anything Mario's taught me, it's 'don't jump to hasty conclusions'. We need significant evidence to convict Mario and Co. My verdict is for them to find the killer, as I do not believe they would commit such heinous crimes. This is the final verdict." Everyone's mouths hit the floor. "Leave now." said a important looking Ninji in a wig. The party left, looking like fish out of water. "Hey!" yelled Sushie. "I do NOT look like that!"

The group decided to split up, and were about to leave when Mario's Mailbox SP rang. He checked it, and he saw a message from Koops. He read it aloud. "_Mario, I have been kidnapped. I was brought to a room with strange tubes in it, then went down a shaft to another room. I am in a room with Hooktail. I fear that my time is running out. If you are reading this, please find me. I can't hide for long, and she's coming over here. Help, Koops._" The characters gasped. "Mario, check when this was sent." whispered Flurrie solemnly. Mario looked at the time. "5 hours ago. Even Koops can't hold out that long." Those who knew the timid Koopa personally started crying until Vivian got up and said, "Wait one second. Are we all just going to sit down and cry over it? Koops sacrificed himself for this mission and I KNOW he'd want us to move on! Cry silently if you have to cry! We have to find the killer or we'll ALL die! Let's go." The group of 14 split up and went sadly to find the killer of Thomas.

Group: Kooper and Green:  
Kooper held the little red Yoshi. As they walked around, Green occasionally spoke, "Why, Kooper? Why did he have to go? We always used to argue and I'd pretend to hate him. He probably *sniff* died thinking I hate him..." Kooper, having known him, said "Don't worry, Green. He's stronger than that. He could be in his shell, alive, not found. I believe that. That's why I'm not crying." "Al*sniff*right." They walked for a while, then found a small house and went in. In the middle of the house was a pipe. "Wait here." instructed Kooper, "I'll check what's in here, then come out in 5 seconds." He went down the pipe, and there was a scream. "Kooper?" Green asked. After 5 seconds, a paper fluttered in. It showed:

Koops  
Bombette  
Goombella  
Kooper  
**Flurrie**

Green, realizing what this meant, sat down in the middle of the cabin and sobbed. Lucky for him, his sobs alerted the Flurrie and Vivian group. They came over and found the Yoshi and the paper on the floor. They picked both up and went out the door.

**Bombette's Perspective**

**I hear nothing from the room I assume was Koops'. Does that mean that he is dead? No. NO. He's stronger than that. I hear someone that sounds like Goombella scream from the other room. I now hear sobs from a new room. I am brought to the new room and see Kooper crying. I look up. There's a monitor. I gasp.**

**End Bombette's Perspective**

**Kooper's Perspective**

**My doubts are gone. He's gone. I see the monitor in the corner of my streaming eyes. Looping footage of Hooktail downing Koops headfirst. What about Green? Is he here? No, he didn't follow me here. I look over to see Bombette, wick-less. Her makeup is running from tears. He's gone. He's...gone.**

**End Kooper's Perspective**

**Black's Perspective**

**This day is getting worse and worse. Koops was an old friend of mine. Kooper is too. I walk over to the lookout for Koops' room, and see Red standing there. I see a single tear fall to the ground. I know they were best friends back when Koops lived in Koopa Village. He moved to Petalberg because his mom died, and his father lived there. I notice that he has a Mailbox SP in his hand. I read the message: Thanks for all the fun times, Koops. I know why he's crying. I comfort him.**

**End Black's Perspective**

**Author's Note: This story is starting to go along FAST. How do you like the shorter, yet more updated, chapters? And what do you think the whole "Creepy cabin in the woods that is evil." thing is based off of? MK, Out**


	7. Chapter 2 part 3, A Mystery Solved

**This is still Chapter 2**

**Well, I suppose I should continue with the action (Audience Cheers loudly.) K then. I am going to respond to reviews by chapter:**  
**Chapter 2 part 1: Well, you'll see about that later in this chapter.**  
**Chapter 2 part 2: You'll see about that. Also, the reference was to the movie Cabin in the Woods, but that works too.**

Vivian, Flurrie and Green were about to head off when Flurrie's Mailbox SP rang. She read it out loud. _"I have been kidnapped. Goombella and Bombette are here as well. However... Koops is not. Do not let Green see this message, as the news would break his heart. I must go, Kooper."_ "Why?..." cried Green. "He's really...dead." Suddenly, Vivian saw a small, egg-white figure head inside a tree. She alerted the rest of the groups and snuck silently up to the tree. "On the count of three." she whispered "One...two...THREE!" Everyone jumped into the tree and fell into a giant room. Inside the room, there were two figures. One was a mysterious dark figure and the other was... Jr. Troopa?

**BOSS BATTLE: MARIO AND CO. Vs. JR. TROOPA? AND ?**

**Jr. Troopa quickly changed into a Duplighost with a red sheet and a magic wand. ? held a black steel bloodstained sword. The party saw a dead Ninji in the corner of the room. Sushie grabbed Watt and body slammed the Duplighost, zapping him. ? then kicked the duo into the wall. Ms. Mowz tried to steal the magic wand, but the Duplighost used magic fire and burned her. Vivian had a sudden realization who the figure was. "Guys! This is the second-in-command of the Shadow King!" Goombario headbonked him and was thrown across the room. Flurrie Lip Locked the Duplighost, knocking him out. "Insolent minion." muttered ? "Listen well, mortals. I will be back, and I WILL see you again. And the next time, I, Soulspawn, WILL kill all of you." and with that, he vanished, leaving behind the murder weapon. Everyone grabbed the unconscious Duplighost and brought him back as the murderer.**

**END BOSS BATTLE**

The trial was quick and simple. The judge only had to see the dead Ninji to convict the Duplighost of murder and give him a life sentence.

After the trial , the group went back to the Dojo. "I assume you want to fight me to get the Crystal Star." the leader spoke. "Yes." Mario answered. "Then we shall fight."

**REAL BOSS BATTLE: MARIO AND CO. Vs. THE NINJI DOJO MASTER**

**A gong rang out, and the battle began. Green started out by ground pounding the NDM, who responded by grabbing him and throwing him to a wall. Sushie sent a tidal wave and Lakilester sent a Hurricane at the same time, creating a huge wall of water that knocked NDM back a few feet. He responded by kicking Sushie out of the building and into a pond 10 feet away. Bobbery threw Mini Bombs at him, which deflected and hit Goombario. Ms. Mowz smacked him in the face, stunning him just long enough to let Mario jump on him. NDM staggered, then grabbed Ms. Mowz by her heart-shaped tail and threw her into Mario. He punched Lakilester in the face, sending him flying. Flurrie body slammed the Ninji and was ground pounded. Parakarry picked up Watt and threw himself into NDM shocking him into submission.**

**END REAL BOSS BATTLE.**

"You have won." said the Ninji Dojo Master, showing them the Crystal Star.

_The group celebrated with heavy hearts. Is Koops really dead? What will happen to the other kidnapped people? These questions will soon be answered. And now, before we end this chapter..._

**Bombette's Perspective:**

**I am brought to my room. The bed is hard. I can't fall asleep. The memory of that screen plagues my dreams. Eventually I fall asleep.**

**End Bombette's Perspective.**

**Kooper's Perspective:**

**I am partly calm when the image changes. It is now an evil face. It says, "He is dead. Soon everyone you have ever known will be dead." It repeats that sentence over and over again. Suddenly, I feel rage like never before and punch a hole in the screen. It fades to black.**

**End Kooper's Perspective.**

**Goombella's Perspective:**

**After those horrible moments, I am finally brought to a room. Kooper is unconscious on the ground, his hand bleeding, and there is a hole in the big monitor. Suddenly the screen comes back on and I see something I never want to see again. The video loops and loops, but I am too busy crying to notice.**

**End Goombella's Perspective**

**Location, Unknown.**

**Soulspawn walked up to his master. "Where is the Koopa boy?" the Shadow King asked. "We fed him to the dragon to fuel the doom machine with the other's tears." said Soulspawn confidently. "WHAT?" boomed the figure, raising his hands to attack "HE HAD TO BE ALIVE FOR THE PLAN TO WORK!" "He is! He is!" cried the second-in-command. "His pain will fuel the machine! The plan will still work!" "Wow." admitted the Shadow King. "You're more evil than I am. Leave. I have thinking to do." Soulspawn left, proud of his evil actions. ****_More evil than me..._**** thought the king. ****_Hmmm..._**

**Yay for Koops fans! Koops isn't dead, just dying a slow, painful death! (Looks around the audience, and half are crying.) Hm. Not as much of a 'yay' thing as I thought. Oh, well.**

**The oh-so-evil MK, Out.**


	8. Chapter 3 part 1, A Unexpected Darkness

**Chapter 3: Happy Times At The Abusement Park. Moley Koopa: Ooh, permission to be evil? I like it. Koops is being tortured and I'm thinking about Kooper's. BUA HA HA HA HAAAAAA! BLECK! New forum is up at myforums/Mail-Karrier/4391729/ Yay.**

**Who's left: Goombario, Ms. Mowz, Flurrie, Bow, Mario, Watt, Sushie, Bobbery, Lakilester, Green, Vivian, and of course Parakarry.**

**Stars: 2**

**Time: 12:00 Midnight**  
**Location: Toad Town Trail.**

A group of 12 shadowy figures, the only signal of their appearance being their silhouettes, snuck into the pipe, which was normally closed off to the public. It had been closed off because of an incident that happened 15 years ago. A dark, horrific incident...

Mario came out of the pipe first and looked around him. They were at the entrance to an amusement park. The sign was faded, the neon long gone. Around the broken sign, the bare trees whipped in the wind.

As the rest of the group went through the pipe, Ms. Mowz said "This place doesn't look right. Dark energy emanates from the ground. I suggest we get rest first."

The 12 decided to rest, and went back in the pipe. What they didn't know is that they were being watched...

**Lady Bow's Perspective:**

**When we got to the Toad House, I noticed that Goombario hadn't said anything since he found out about Goombella. I think I'll check on him. Not to help him or anything. Just to see if I can hold something over his head later. I float up to him. "Hey, Goombario." He says nothing, so I add, "Anything wrong?" "No. I'm fine." "Alright, but if you need to talk to som-" "I SAID I'M OKAY!" He shocked me with the sudden outburst, so I leave.**

**End Lady Bow's Perspectice**

Goombario was silently hating himself for yelling at Bow when an arm covered his mouth and dragged him away.

Meanwhile, Bow had just gotten back to the lobby when Ms. Mowz saw her and asked, "How did it go? What's wrong with Goombario?"

"You knew where I was going? You know what, forget about that, I don't want to know. Anyways, he said that it was nothing."

Ms. Mowz raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, huh? I think I'll go check on him."

Green's peaceful rest was interupted by a high-pitched squeak of "Goombario is gone!" Everyone immediately ran to the sound to see the aforementioned mouse in Goombario's empty room.

Having heard the conversation between Mowz and Bow, everyone looked at the suspicious, yet known by us as innocent, Boo.

"We can't stay here any longer." spoke Vivian. The group agreed and set out for the door. They were about to leave when the door slammed.

They turned around, revealing the Toad owner tied up in a corner and Soulspawn standing there. "Tsk, tsk." he said, "It seems you're not getting out of here."

Just then, Mario tackled the demon and the door flew open. "Just leave me!" he yelled, "Go on!"

The group fled though the door, and it slammed, leaving Mario with Soulspawn.

**TWO IN ONE CHAPTER! Mario was unexpected, wasn't he. Tensions rise in the group. Bow is thought to be a traitor. What will happen? And just w**  
**That was this incident? Find out in the next installment of 'Parakarry's Long Trip'! Sorry for such a short chapter. But before we go...**

**Koops' Perspective:**

**Pain...burns...dark...light...fading...I'm..dying...aren't...I...**

**End Koops' Perspective**

**Ciao, Mail Karrier**


	9. Chapter3Part2, A Trap, A Scream, A Smile

**Chapter 4...just kidding, it's still Chapter 3**

**This part will be longer, don't worry. Sorry for the super-long break. I was doing Science Fair.**

**Who's left: Ms. Mowz, Flurrie, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Bobbery, Lakilester, Green, Vivian, and who but W. .**

**Stars: 2**

The 10 weary travelers went through the broken down gate to the park. They soon came to a sign, which said "Please do not go through to this place. Else the horror show it's face." **Wow, the prospect scares even ME.** They ignored the sign and went forward.

The wind howled and the birds cawed, as if they were warning them to stay away. Eventually they came to the entrance of a ride. Bobbery threw a pinecone at the door. Suddenly, a blade dropped from the top of the entrance and sliced the pinecone clear in two.

"I vote we DON'T go in there." joked Parakarry as he raised his hand. "Anyone else?" The group continued onwards. Eventually, they came to a clearing.

As the walked, Lakilester suddenly became aware of the situation and started talking. "Hey, guys. I just realized we're 5/8 of the original group. Isn't that strang-"

Suddenly, he shivered. "G-guys? I hear something." It was right then that a shrieking voice screamed "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWA-" The sound was cut off by a sickening crunch. All 10 of the partners ran as fast as they could away from there. **MEANWHILE,** in the trees, two collage-age Toads snickered. "Ohhhhh that was great." the one in blue tried to say over his laughs. "Yeah. STAY AWAY FROM ME!" one one in red replied, in an perfect imitation of the shrieking voice. "And that sign? Comedy GOLD!" "Yeah, I know, right?" The two walked off into the forest, discussing new prank ideas.

**AND NOW... THE MOMENT SOME OF YOU WERE WAITING FOR... PERSPECTIVE TIME!**

**Goombario's Perspective: (I think we all know what this is going to be.)**

**I open my eyes slowly. Maybe it was all just a dream. Maybe it never happ-OH GOD! OHGODI'MONAPLANEINTHESKYANDIHAVENOP ARACHUTEOHMYGODOHMYGODNOOOOO OOOOOO! **

**End Goombario's Perspective.**

**Mario's Perspective:**

**I wake up in a room next to a chair, which is in turn next to a TV. I'm really tired, so I sit down in the chair. Suddenly, the chair makes a whirring noise, and I no longer trust that chair, so I try to get up. It doesn't work. I now notice the metal straps over my chair. CRAP. Then, the TV turns on.**

**End Mario's Perspective.**

**Goombella's Perspective: **

**I overheard a conversation in my cell today. All I heard was, "Goombella...feed...dragon...maybe..." I'm scared. I just want to go home, to my parents. They must be worried sick. What if I don't make it back? What if-NO! I have to be strong. I won't die. Not like this. Never.**

**End Goombella's Perspective.**

**Koops' Perspective: **

**ERROR! ERROR! ERROR 413: PERSPECTIVE NOT FOUND.**

**End ERROR**

**Bombette's Perspective: (I'm just teasing you now Moley)**

**Life sucks. It is no longer the BOMB it used to be. I miss my old adventure. Heck, I even miss the Koopa Bros. Fortress! Anything for a little company. The Koopa Bros. took Kooper away yesterday and I haven't seen him since. Anything for a little company.**

**End Bombette's Perspective.**

**Kooper's Perspective: (Crowd cheers.)**

**I'm between conscious and unconsious now. Whenever I open my eyes, I wish I didn't. There are about a thousand needles in my body right now. I'm so weak, I think they're taking blood. I see Koopa Bro. Red with a mallet. He swings hard. It hits.**

**End Kooper's Perspective.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. If you do, I'm glad. If you don't, I have a rocket launcher for that. Peace, MK.**


	10. Chapter3part3, A Scream, A Trap, A Smile

**How many lick are in a Chapter Pop, Mr. Owl? Let's see. One...Two...Three...CRUNCH! I guess only three.**

**Expect those Toads to be seen again.**

Parakarry wasn't scared of much, but that's no excuse to be stupid. He heard that clear enough. Apparently everyone else had too, as there were 9 others running next to him. After two minutes of running, they were still in the park. "This park seems to go on forever, don't you think?" Vivian finally spoke. "Yeah... too weird." spoke Green, edging closer to Watt, the only one his age. Watt noticed it and blushed a little. "Um, hello Green." Said red Yoshi jumped at being noticed, then straightened up to cover it. "Oh, sorry. I just...had a muscle spasm is all." Everyone laughed at this, but they were interrupted by a loud rustling noise. Everyone got into defencive poses, hoping to scare off whatever it was in there. Parakarry once again regretted wearing a t-shirt and shorts. When they heard an unearthly roar, they decided to run instead.

After the 10 had been gone for a while, two toads with a camcorder sent the video to "Mushroom Kingdom's Funniest Home Videos."

Back with our **(possibly)** favorite ten heroes, Vivian opened her laptop and went to Youtube. After scrolling for a while, she gasped. "Guys, you GOTTA look at this!"

**Parakarry's Perspective:**

**I flew over to the sleek black computer. I see the title: 'Epic Scare Prank Montage' I can't see the big deal until...HEY! THAT'S US! someone shouts. Everyone realizes what this means, and we devise a plan...**

**End Parakarry's Perspective.**

That night, the group slept on the ground. All part of the plan.

The two Toads, the red one Tom, the blue one Bob, snickered, not knowing the plan. Earlier, they had found a strange stone and pocketed it, hoping to get a fortune out of it later. They set up their trap. Back in the field, Vivian took out her Monster Mask, silently laughing.

**Begin Transmission From Security Camera 1B:**

**Time: 12:00 P.M:**

**A sharp scream echoes from the opposite direction of the trap. All subjects look scared, and the two Toads giggle.**

**Time: 12:01 P.M:**

**Scream echoes again, louder this time. Purple Shadow Siren gets up, and pulls something out.**

**Time: 12:02 P.M:**

**It's a Monster Mask! Two Toads scream in terror and run right into their trap. A rope snags their legs and they are pulled up.**

**Time: 12:03 P.M:**

**Crystal Star falls out of Red Toad's pant pocket, and Shadow Siren confiscates it as "a prize for the victim, for once." They untie the two and they run off.**

**End Transmission.**

As the terrified twin Toads sprinted away, the 10 lucky friends take out the Star and hold it over their heads, victorious.

**CRYSTAL STAR GET! CHAPTER COMPLETE!**

_As the sly group of friends celebrate their victory, thoughts of their kidnapped friends plagued their mind. Where are they going? What is the demon's motives? What will happen? These questions MIGHT get answered in the next chapter! But before we go..._

**Location: Unknown**

**A dark-clad man, known as the Shadow King, walked through a doorway. Inside the room way another dark-clad man, known as Soulspawn, resided. A question was asked. "How are the prisoners?" An answer given. "Scarf boy's unconcious, the Bob-Omb's just sitting there, so is the Goomba Girl, Goomba Boy blacked out, Mario's strapped to a chair, and Koopa Boy...I think he's almost dead. We can't get any readings about him. I suggest sending in the Goomba girl next." A smile made. "Yes. Tell her Hooktail's invited her to dinner."**

**End Transmission.**

**d (o.o) b See ya soon, Mail Karrier.**


	11. Chapter 4 Part 1, A Spy

**Chapter 4: Spies, Cries, and Lies.**

**Sorry for the length of the previous chapter. This chapter will be mostly perspective.**

**Who's left: Ms. Mowz, Flurrie, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Bobbery, Lakilester, Green, Vivian, and Parakarry**

**Who's not: Koops, Kooper, Goombella, Goombario, Mario, Bombette, but not Koopie. They let her go.**

**Koops' Perspective:**

**Am I...dead? No, no, no! I think I might be. But if I'm dead, why am I in pain? And why can't I open my eyes-OW! Someone poked me with a needle. My eyes fly open, and I'm in a white room. Wait a second, I'm in a full-body cast! I'm not dead, I'm fairly certain about that. There's a Koopa in a red bandanna crying with joy over me, and I know who it is.**

**End Koops' Perspective.**

**Kooper's Perspective:**

**Kooper is too busy being unconscious to have a perspective right now.**

**End Kooper's Perspective**

**Goombario's Perspective:**

**I wake up to see Goombella being dragged away by a guard. NO! I scream internally as I headbonk the evildoer to unconsciousness. I attempt to hug Goombella, and it fails miserably.**

**End Goombario's Perspective.**

**Goombella's Perspective:**

**I suggest a kiss instead, and that works magnificently.**

**End Goombella's Perspective.**

**Bombette's Perspective:**

**I still have no company, So I've BOMB taken the liberty of making imaginary friends. There's BOMBly, BOMBer, and BOMBey. They're triplets, and are never seen apart from each-other. We're the best of friends. Ha, almost as good as my old life, right? Right...?**

**End Bombette's Perspective**

**Bow's Perspective:**

**I didn't do it. I swear. If anyone did it, it wasn't me. Ms. Mowz squeaks 'She must've done it! She was the only one there!' I don't know why she's acting so strange. Must be the heat of the jungle we're in.**

**End Bow's Perspective.**

**Green's Perspective:**

**I just don't know what to think. If Mario was here, he'd set things right. Not that I need him, of course. I'm my own Yoshi, even though he raised me...**

**End Green's Perspective**

The Flyfry Jungle, a floating, hot jungle, was said to be myth, but the map revealed it's location. By this time, our heroes were already deep in the forest.

**Bow's Perspective (again):**

**We were walking through the forest when Mowz said, 'Do you want to know why I suspect you? Follow me.' I followed her through the forest, until we came to a clearing. I waited for an explanation, but then she...changed into a tall, black figure. I was knocked to the ground before I could scream "A SPY!".**

**End Bow's Perspective.**

**Sushie's Perspective:**

**I noticed that the two girls were gone for far too long, so I followed the trail. On the ground I noticed a note. 'Bow has been kidnapped, Ms. Mowz too. Do you have an idea what could happen to you?' I ran as fast as possible back to our group**

**End Sushie's Perspective.**

**Please state your opinion of this chapter in the review section. Thanks, Mail Karrier.**


End file.
